Halo Mercenary
EN-ROUTE to planet Tribute on the commando U.N.S.C. MSBS. * SPARTAN RANK: Field Major. * SPARTAN MILITARY OCCUPATION SPECIALTY: Assault Recon. * Ethnic: Caucasian. * Height: 6'3. * Name: Sebastian Dabrowski. * Descent: Polish American. * Religion: Catholic. ____________ ____________ \\\\\\\ =\\\\\\\ =\\\\\\\ /////// =/////// =/////// ------------ ------------ Walking through the corridor to section "J" where his Sabre was parked SPARTAN Major Dabrowski pondered on what the Army wanted of him. His last mission had him test out the E.V.A. armor on Beeing Spokan for covenant logistics. Beeing Spokan was a rainy planet day and night, with his prodigious skills at evasion and heavy weapons the brass of the Army wanted him to encompass the regions the covenant were building their hierophants. It was a two year mission of explosive placements and subterfuge that incorporated silent killing techniques after the first hierophant detonated half way out the planet. With the shadow of revolution under the guise of emancipation the Elites had assassinations against one another turn into a Battle Force of Paladins to hunt him down. With the incursion of their defeat escalating with each new opportunity to sovereign their might SPARTAN Dabrowski unloaded explosive dispositions accordingly. When the first hierophant port had been turned to slag the other ports began to home in on his location- they decided to bombard his location, but he escaped onboard a seraph that was unloading commandoes to the port. After 3 ports had died in flames the covenant ceased being convicted of the threat being a rogue Elite but a SPARTAN and refused to assail another port, but instead turned to hovering in the atmosphere where SPARTAN Major Dabrowski had hi-jacked a Banshee and maneuvered their flagships to counter their destroyers array of plasma torpedoes into the vector of undisputed hierophant ports. To which all the flagships had ordinance banshees once and for all for a full on 3 day swarm of death and evasive maneuvers. In the confusion of the escapade SPARTAN Dabrowski managed to make a docking bay spasm and have the covenant destroyers fire upon it which resulted in the flagship crashing into the ocean below. It was a hasty plan, but it was concocted immediately for the plan to work. Later when SPARTAN Major found a moment to swim to the flag ship he took it over in one fell swoop. Without any weapons they never saw him bleeding out the flag ship. Once at the command deck of the ship he input a deactivated copy of an A.I. into its mainframe and had it bolster and boost the flag ship with garbled dialogue that a current Captain from another ship had decided to steal glory for themselves and go heretic against them all; so the copy managed to make a ascent with the flag ship by making a relay-band counter an insurgency towards the flagships communications station by using a premade order issuing to the ships courier by deflamitating the messengers major precint. That made the flag ship rise as an alley but another ship become a mortal enemy- when they had recovered SPARTAN Major Dabrowski had already by then slipped into another surviving ship- using the moment the flag ship detonated to send an emergency response call to NAVSPECWAR for incineration evacuation sacrificing the A.I. to keep the message idol the entire time until the last covenant ship had been deleted by the A.I.'s scrambling. That covered his tracks when the covenant destroyer he was on had to slipstream jump out of the location. To dissimilate the call the A.I. flagged the destroyer SPARTAN Dabrowski was in and changed the source code of its hyper drive to relocate into human space where it was boarded when it went dead thanks to a shut down of the ships annalistic by him personally. The U.N.S.C. got a planet that day. "Hi, Sebastian! You definitely earned barbarian!" So I replied "Awesome! You going to be my pilot, too?" She had just come down a ladder that was around the bay. "Totally! I was seeing where you were-let's go, let's go, let's go!" Said Warrant Officer Grade 2 Sally Rambo. I never got to know many people in between missions, besides I was all about the action anyways. But Sally recently had been like a dolphin to him. Always ahead of him at every angle it was for no other purpose than to be his beta. If I wasn't a cold blooded viper that'd make sense. With a chuckle to himself and a grin under the visage I clambered up after her and met her in the bay. She got the green-light to prepare our Sabre. When I was set behind her the windshield closed, locked itself into place then I started up the annalistics and engine. Everything was green on my end: weapons, fuel, oil, oxygen, pressure, and safeties. When Sally got confirmed to take off we left the U.N.S.C. MSB from Docking Bay "J" towards the hemisphere of Tribute. Once within orbit of the planet we'd enter casually with the belly up. In the mean time we found a few moments to speak with one another. "So, have you found Ms. Right yet?" Said Sally never for worse. "She's somewhere out there being a 1st lieutenant." I said with a guardianaire. "Sounds like you miss her." She replied. "I don't even know her name." I said. "What about you? Got a husband?" She said she was happily married indeed and couldn't wait to have her second child with Charlie. We were coming towards the hemisphere of Tribute and braced ourselves for the turbulence. Contact with the hemisphere. She yanked back on her stick and eased us down in a flamboyant display of orange, yellow and then silvery blue as we entered the atmosphere. When we located the destination with the coordinates I found myself looking at the base of Hannibal Weapon Systems and found myself thinking "I can skate that." Maneuvering down on a landing zone after confirmation between Air Controllers we settled to a halt. HazMat troopers came out and took interest in our presence. "There's a Commander Blade awaiting you in the Deacons Office, Major." Said a 1st Sergeant. "Thank you." I replied. Once I left Sally I managed to cross the air zones into the building where I was pleasantly greeted by a lady in a frilly ivory dress. I got her to escort me to the Commanders quarters. Once it was face to face she was pleased with a farewell. "Major Grade 3 Sebastian Dabrowski, Sir." I said to Commander Ignite Blade with a salute. "Please Major, have a seat." Said the Commander. I sat into a nice velvet throne opposite an exact duplicate. "It's come to my attention that after Black Rain that you are in need of a more suitable armor composition. EVA was a good fit for you, but this time since you're through with you advanced combat assault recon crucible I'd like you to be one of the most best abled SPARTANs available." He swiveled in his pimp chair and clapped his hands. The room shaded itself and the wall with a portrait of an Oceanic Black Tip Grey Reef Shark split open evenly to reveal a showcased suit of armor on display. He stood up and took a few paces to have the glow of the display reach his face handsomely. "This is the second generation of SPARTAN armor you've been reaching with all your might. You've been assigned to be a ROGUE SPARTAN." I then got closer to the red armor. "Thank you, Sir." "Certainly. Oh, and another thing you've been ranked from Major Grade 3 to Field Major. Congratulations." I was left in awe as he clapped his hands once more and only the lights returned. Commander Blade spoke from behind his chair scrambling for the right Champaign bottle. "You're going by HEV to Wroclaw. It's one of Poland's planets. Sadly it's been overrun by the Brutes with their own Grunt forces. We just don't like them having usurped the planet without want of its history- you're going to teach them the irony of that simple pleasure." He found some Bollinger La Grande Annee Brut and poured into two flutes. "Intel suggests it's in season to have violent volcanic eruptions. Hilarious, with it being in a winter solstice currently." A scientist and a group of engineers entered the room from the other side. I put down my half drank flute on the table. "It's time for the augmenting?" and Commander Blade let his Chief Science Officer take him up the mantel pass the enclave into the room with the https://www.halopedia.org/ROGUE-class_MjolnirROGUE Mjolnir Armor. They had me take off my dress uniform and snake into a body suit. After that I got onto the armor wheel and had the scientists mechanically latch and bolt the pieces accordingly by and by my regions until I was fully armored. "Me likey." I said behind my Verdant Visor. Every SPARTAN that makes it through their first assignment get a call sign, Generation 2 Mjolnir Armor that they chose at enlistment and a visor color change if they wanted to change from the typical polarized golden- the visor change comes explicitly from the high ranks of the branch divisions. I got the Verdant Visor for splattering 100 kinds of covenant enemies in a banshee. I signed for it and it was a 18%-63% chance that I'd achieve a visor change. It was an atomic green color.